Rizos
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: Tal vez Momo sería mejor siendo un rostro en la televisión que una heroína. One-shot


**la verdad es que me gusta BNHA desde hace un tiempo a tal punto que se ha vuelto uno de mis animes favoritos, después de volver a ver la escena del comercial se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño one-shot que ocurre tiempo después cuando la clase 1-A comienza a vivir en la U.A. espero les guste.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—mmm…realmente no hay nada interesante en la televisión el día de hoy—dijo Ashido cambiando los canales del televisor con un gesto aburrido en su rostro. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de tal forma que su cabeza se encontraba colgando al revés y sus piernas estaban en el respaldo. Ya casi era hora de dormir y que mejor que terminar el día que relajándose viendo un poco de televisión, tenían un gran televisor en la sala que compartían todos en el primer piso, ¿pero de que servía si no había nada que pudieran ver en él?

Estaba tan aburrida que ni siquiera se molestó cuando Kaminari le quito el control remoto. El rubio se sentó en el sofá que estaba a lado y siguió cambiando los canales en el televisor.

—vamos no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar un buen programa—dijo Kaminari.

—Bueno, últimamente han aumentado la duración de los noticieros debido al incremento de los ataques villanos en diferentes partes de la ciudad—reflexiono Uraraka quien estaba ahí desde hace un rato junto con Hagakure y Yaoyorozu.

—Eso significa que son menos posibilidades de encontrar un buen programa—dijo Ashido con el mismo aburrimiento de tenia hace un momento.

— ¿Qué no es esa Kendo de la clase 1-B?—pregunto Kaminari señalando la televisión y llamando la atención de las presentes las cuales dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pantalla. Al parecer se trataba de un comercial sobre productos de cabello.

—si ese ella, ¿pero que hace ahí?—pregunto Ashido enderezándose para ver mejor.

"… _rizos…_ " era el dialogo de la chica del 1-B en la pantalla mientras que con su mano movía su cabello.

—oh nunca había visto este come…—antes de que Uraraka pudiera terminar su comentario, el televisor Fue golpeado con un tubo de metal el cual dejo el aparato inservible. Todos los presentes voltearon a la dirección de donde había llegado el tubo, y sus miradas llegaron hasta Yayorozu quien aún se encontraba en la misma posición de haber lanzado aquel objeto.

Se formaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que se oyó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose detrás de ellos. Eran Kirishima, Todoroki y Midoriya quienes acababan de llegar después de haberse quedado a entrenar hasta tarde.

—así que si pudiera endure…¡¿qué rayos paso con el televisor?!—pregunto el pelirrojo al darse cuenta del tubo metálico que ahora atravesaba el aparato. Sus miradas no tardaron en unirse a las de sus compañeros quienes miraban fijamente a Yaoyorozu esperando una explicación.

—este…yo…bueno yo…—la chica trataba inútilmente de no tartamudear mientras que veía como de sus brazos comenzaban a formarse… ¿matryoshkas?

Claro, desde el combate que Todoroki y ella habían tenido contra Aizawa-sensei, no sabía porque pero ella había estado formando muñecas matryoshka cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Ahora las muñecas brotaban de forma continua, y hasta cierto punto comica desde sus brazos.

—Yo…solo pensé que ya era bastante tarde para ver la televisión—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para justificarse.

— ¿Eh?—soltó Kaminari sin entender la excusa de Yaoyorozu, a decir verdad, ni uno de los presentes entendió su excusa, pero antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar, la chica dio las buenas noches antes de caminar rápidamente a su habitación.

A pesar de que se habitación se encontraba en el quinto piso no tardó mucho en llegar. Momo se dejó caer sobre su cama encendiendo el televisor que tenía en su propia habitación en donde volvía a comenzar aquel comercial en un canal diferente. Bufo y se sentó en la orilla de su cama para ver nuevamente aquel comercial.

 _"…Rizos…"_ comenzaba nuevamente el dialogo de Kendo moviendo su cabello justo de la forma en la que les habían indicado ese día.

 _"…Rizos…"_ esta vez a que había dicho el dialogo había sido ella. Hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto recordando la misma sensación que había tenido la primera vez que había visto ese comercial después de que hubiera intentado quitarse los rizos que se habían fijado en su cabello durante la siguiente media hora de haber grabado el comercial.

— ¿Rizos?—pregunto una voz desde el marco de la puerta. Yaoyorozu se sobresaltó al oír esa voz. Maldición, su mente había estado tan ocupada pensando en aquel comercial que se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación.

Volteo hacia el dueño de la voz el cual miraba extrañado el resto del comercial.

— ¡¿Todoroki?!—pregunto Yaoyorozu extrañándose de ver al chico de los ojos heterocromos justo afuera de su habitación, aunque la habitación del chico estaba en el mismo piso así que no se le hizo tan raro después de todo. Aun así, se avergonzaba de que la persona que ella consideraba la más fuerte de su clase hubiera visto ese comercial.

— ¿Así que por eso destrozaste el televisor del primer piso?—preguntó el chico haciendo que Yaoyorozu desviara la mirada.

—Fue algo que grabe junto con Kendo en mis prácticas con Uwabami—dijo la chica desviando la mirada—realmente me decepcione al no haber logrado nada en esas prácticas, no pude mejorar mis habilidades mientras que tú y el resto de nuestros compañeros mejoraban sus habilidades, y solo porque elegí la agencia incorrecta, me pase mis practicas haciendo cosas que no lograran servirme para lograr ser un héroe—

—El comercial podría servir para difundir más tu imagen—dijo Todoroki con su misma voz de siempre. Yaoyorozu ya se esperaba una respuesta así, después de todo era lo mismo que le había dicho Uwabami cuando terminaron de grabar, aun así, a pesar de que se esperaba una respuesta como esa, no pudo evitar desilusionarse. Incluso Uwabami le había dicho que en realidad la razón más importante por la que la había elegido había sido por que le parecía linda, tal vez Momo sería mejor siendo un rostro en la televisión que una heroína.

Todoroki noto el efecto que había surtido su respuesta en Yaoyorozu, sin embargo él no había terminado de hablar.

—Los héroes profesionales también ven esos comerciales y con el avance que has tenido desde el festival deportivo, estoy seguro de que tendrás más ofertas la siguiente vez —siguió hablando Todoroki—además, has logrado avanzar demasiado tu sola, no necesitas que un profesional este detrás de ti para que para saber que eres una buena heroína—

Yaoyorozu no supo muy bien que decir ante eso. Lo que decía Todoroki era cierto, y aun así ella no había podido darse cuenta por sí misma, a pesar de que ese comercial parecía no servir de nada ahora, realmente podría ayudar llamando la atención de más agencias de héroes. Desde su encuentro con Tokoyami en el festival deportivo ella había mejorado sin darse cuenta y estaba segura de que seguiría avanzando.

Como paso un rato sin recibir una respuesta, el chico comenzó la caminata a su propia habitación.

—Todoroki—le llamo Momo deteniéndolo haciendo que el regresara su mirada hacia ella. La chica lo miro por un momento antes de volver a hablar—gracias…en verdad…gracias—

A pesar de que pareciera una conversación trivial para el chico, para Yaoyorozu fue más importante de lo que pudiera llegar a parecer, por eso no podía dejarlo ir sin hacérselo saber. Gracias a sus palabras cualquier rastro de duda se había ido, sentía que había recuperado la confianza en sí misma por completo.

—Buenas noches—fue la respuesta del chico antes de entrar a su propia habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
